Unhealthy Love
by Miraal
Summary: Foul language, violent behavior and cold player. Everything about Hidan except his good looks is unpleasant. His rotten personality only seems to attract women including a certain pink haired girl. There isn't any exception in his behavior even towards his own girlfriend Sakura. Then why can't she leave him? Oneshot; HidaSaku. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Naruto fans! This one shot is dedicated to one of my readers! I Hope you'll all enjoy it!  
**

**This is a HidaSaku Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters all rights belong to their rightful owner. I only own the plot.**

**Warning: M-rated. Lemon and sexual references. (You've been warned!)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Oneshot: Unhealthy Love**

"And then I saw the cutest little vintage top in Target! You have to come with me when I am going to.."

"Didn't we go shopping like three days ago?" Sakura interrupted her blonde friend as they made their way out of the science building.

Ino blinked with her blue eyes like she was trying to remember then she rolled them.

"Oh come on Forehead! That was like _ages_ ago! I need some new stuff!" Ino said and yelped lightly when Sakura punched her on her arm.

The pinkette sighed. She was sure that her best friend had the record for shopping it was like her hobby. Going with Ino to the mall was like digging your own grave. It would take forever to get the blonde girl out of the shops.

That Ino was born into a rich family didn't help much either. Sakura glanced at her friend that had began ranting on some other stuff. She was beautiful. She had long platinum blonde hair and shinning light blue eyes. She had a body that every girl in the school envied her for and every single boy worshipped. It made the bubble gum haired girl wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend yet but everytime she asked the blonde would say something like; "I am waiting for the _one_ baby! I don't have time to fool around with the immature idiots in our school!"

Sakura herself wasn't so bad looking but she wasn't on Ino's level. She would be considered cute where as Ino would be called hot. Oddly enough it was the pink haired girl that had a boyfriend.

The pinkette smiled slightly at the thought. It was weird really. Nobody would believe her if she told them that her boyfriend was Hidan, not that the whole school didn't know already. You see, Hidan was the complete opposite of Sakura.

Whereas she was kind, nice and polite to everyone around her, he was anything but. Hidan was a couple of year older than her and was a senior. Although his foul language and behavior towards others he was adored by the female population in Konoha High. He may not have the same amount of fan girls screaming after him like the Uchiha brothers but he had a fair share of girls swooning over him.

The fact that he was in the Akatsuki, a group of hot seniors, only added to his popularity.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Ino's slightly annoyed voice snapped the pinkette out of her thoughts. She blinked with her big emerald green orbs and looked into her best friend's disgruntled features.

"Were you listening to me?" If there was one thing Ino hated was when people didn't listen to her. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Sorry. I was spacing off," she apologized. Ino rolled her eyes and gave her a sly look.

"You were thinking about your loser of a boyfriend weren't you?" She said and the re-appearing blush confirmed her statement.

Ino suddenly got a concerned look in her eyes and Sakura knew what was coming when the blonde sighed.

"Sakura.. I know I've said this before but maybe he isn't right for you," Ino said, cautiously glancing at her friend. Sakura looked down and was silent for a moment. They were walking between students in the compound and she really didn't like people hearing them.

"He have done so many unfair things to you Sakura! And the way he talks to you!" Ino continued. Sakura sighed and gave her friend a sharp look.

She knew what she was talking about. Hidan wasn't really the considerate boyfriend and quite frankly he could be an ass. But Sakura was blind to all this most of the time because she loved him so much. Her love for him had helped her heal when she had gotten rejected by Sasuke.

When they stepped out of the large gates a sudden thought struck her like a light bolt. She halted in her steps making Ino stop up as well.

"Why are we stopping?" The platinum blonde asked a bit anxious that she might have upset the pink-haired girl. Sakura looked through her books before slapping herself loudly across her wide forehead.

"Oh God! I forgot my history book!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course Ino didn't get it. She sent the blonde a small scowl.

"We have a test due tomorrow, remember!" She deadpanned but the blonde was more interested in her nails than what Sakura had to say.

"So?" Ino repeated bored. Sakura sighed aggravated and pushed her books into Ino's arms.

"Wait here! I'll go get it!" Before Ino had a chance to protest the bubble gum haired girl was already sprinting back to the school. Ino groaned loudly.

"Great!"

Sakura sprinted across the hallway and stopped up at her locker. She turned the combination, flung it open and took out her History book. She turned around but a weird sounds reaching her ear made her stop up. She slowly turned around and listened. There it was again. It was sounded like someone in pain. She furrowed concerned and followed the sound.

She stopped up in front of the class room and the sounds were louder than ever. Never did it register in her brain that those could be other than sounds of pain and when she swung open the door it was too late. She froze as her emerald green orbs widened and her mouth fell apart.

She felt something inside her break and the tears well up in her eyes at the sight that met her. The sounds had been from a girl and no she wasn't writhing in pain but in _pleasure._ There was Hidan doing a girl Sakura never had seen up against the wall. The girls undergarment was around her ankles while Hidan was fully dressed only his zipper was open.

Hidan's eyes fell on Sakura and widened. Violet eyes that Sakura had fallen head over heels for looked at her but they weren't guilt or shock just pure surprise.

"Ahh.. why did you stop up baby?" The girl literally moaned out not seeing the pinkette in the door. Sakura could feel the tears threatening to fall and she wouldn't give Hidan the opportunity to see her cry. So she turned on her heels and ran.

"Hey Sakura!"

She heard him yell his name and the followed up "Bitch!" didn't go unheard by her either.

* * *

"I am fine Ino. I am not going to commit suicide please just hang up already!" Sakura said irritably into the phone. She was currently in her room and Ino had been calling her nonstop to see if she was fine. When Sakura had come out with tears streaming down her cheeks, Ino swore she would cut of his dick. It had proven very hard to hold the blonde back.

"Okay Baby Girl. Call me later, kay?" Ino said and Sakura just grunted before hanging up. She sighed and fell back on her bed, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He did it. _Again. _

Yes it wasn't the first time. He had done it at least 4 times and that's only the times Sakura had found out. God knew how many times he hooked up with random chicks behind her back. That was Hidan for you, cold, heartless and cruel but still Sakura couldn't let go of him.

She knew this was unhealthy love but she just couldn't help it. Except his looks there wasn't any good sides to Hidan now that she thought of it. She sighed for the umpteenth time. Her heart was clenching painfully in her chest every time she thought about it.

She was so consumed by her own sorrow that she didn't hear the sound outside her room. Nor did she hear the small 'thumph' on her balcony. Only when the door out to the balcony slid open did she jump up startled.

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. To the door of her balcony stood none other than Hidan leaned up against the door frame with a sly smirk across his lips and his arms crossed.

"What's up Babe?"

She jumped to her feet.

"Hidan!" She screeched. When his eyes travelled boldly over her body lingering at her curves did she realize what she was wearing. She had been ready to go to sleep so she was only in a bra and panties. Realizing this a deep blush covered her face and she grabbed her blanket, using it to cover herself up.

Hidan didn't look pleased by that action.

"What are you doing here! Get out!" She hissed getting over her previous embarrassment. Hidan didn't make any attempt to comply. In fact he stepped in and slid the glass door close behind him. Sakura suddenly felt a pang of fear.

"I said get out Hidan! I _meant_ it!"

"Don't be such a bitch now Sakura. What the fuck did I do?" He said like he was as innocent as a newborn baby. Sakura stared at him incredulously. She couldn't believe him.

"I am calling the cops," she stated and walked towards the door. Her hand closed around the knob and she opened the door. Before she got a chance to open it fully and walk out it was slammed closed.

She spun around and her eyes widened when they looked directly into Hidan's striking violet orbs. He was close. Too close for her comfort.

"Move!" She sneered into his face. Hidan's eyes narrowed. He was clearly getting impatient.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't fucking like when you are a bitch!" He said. She looked at him offended.

"You were fucking a girl up against a wall in the _school_ you stupid jerk!" She screamed into his face. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she cursed herself for being so weak.

"Are you talking about that random slut? Bitch please, she was the one whoring herself and I just gave her what she wanted!" Hidan said as usual in his foul language.

Sakura looked shocked at him. He actually tried to justify himself. Unbelievable.

"Leave! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" She said and tried to push him away in vain. Hidan growled and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head.

He neared his face hers until they were only inches apart.

"I know you fucking want me Sakura. You can't get enough of me," he said and smirked smugly. Sakura glared at him. Give it to Hidan to be so self-contented.

"Let go or I'll scream! My mother is home Hidan and you know that she doesn't like you! I warn you!" Sakura said but the silver haired man merely smirked.

"Try me bitch," he said and Sakura opened her mouth ready to scream her lungs out. Before a single sound could escape her lips they were covered by cold ones.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that Hidan was kissing her. She tried to protest but it only came out as a muffled sound. Her open mouth was quickly taken advantage of and Hidan plunged his tongue into her small mouth.

As always the kiss was anything but gentle. It was hard, demanding, aggressive and bruising and as always Sakura liked it. She cursed herself when she felt she was growing all hot. A moan escaped her reluctant lips. She felt Hidan smirk against her lips.

Using one hand to hold her wrists together, he used the other to jerk the blanket away from her body. Sakura's eyes widened and she squirmed uncomfortably as her body was exposed.

Hidan's hand weren't long about exploring her body while his mouth continued to ravish hers. His hand travelled over her body almost too gently. He rubbed her sides earning another moan from the girl. Every place his hand touched left it burning. They travelled up and Sakura's eyes widened when they reached her chest.

"Umm.. Uhh.." She moaned into his mouth as he began to knead the soft flesh underneath. First gently then roughly squeezing them and Sakura gasped. Hidan's leg got between her legs and parted them. He slowly began to rub his legs against her lower parts.

Sakura's eyes clenched shut in pleasure and a loud moan escaped her lips. Hidan finally removed his mouth from the almost suffocating pinkette's and she hungrily gasped after air. His mouth was now at her ear and he nibbled it lightly. She whimpered.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. Sakura had totally forgotten how hurt and mad she was at him so she nodded slowly. Hidan smirked and suddenly lifted her up. Sakura yelped in surprise as she was carried by Hidan bridal-style.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when he unceremoniously threw her on her bed. Before she even got a chance to sit up the male was hovering over her with an expression like a hungry lion.

First now when there was no physical contact between them did Sakura realize what had happened. Her eyes flashed dangerously in anger.

"Hidan you stupid idiot! Get off of me!" She hissed and tried to push the man off of her. Hidan smirked. If she wanted to play hard to get then be it. He swiftly latched himself onto her neck and began to suck the tender flesh like a blood hungry leech.

Sakura gasped in surprise and grabbed hold of his hair, trying to jerk his head away. It worked only because Hidan loved his hair to a severe degree. He growled at her.

"Haven't I taught you not to touch my hair you little wide forehead bitch?" He snarled. Sakura's eyes turned hurt. Her weak point was her forehead and she didn't like when people pointed it out.

"You such a cold hearted jerk you damn pervert!" She said in a slightly trembling voice. Judging from her language it was clear that Hidan was rubbing off on her.

"Pervert?" He scoffed. "You'll see that a pervert is a dream compared to what I'll do to you."

Before Sakura could retort her mouth was once again covered by Hidan's mouth. This time she made an effort to fight him off but he grabbed her wrists and once again pinned them above her head.

She soon lost all will to fight when his hand found way to her underwear. She moaned as he rubbed against her pussy earning a smirk from Hidan.

"You are wet," He stated, removing his mouth momentarily. She looked up at him angered and embarrassed that he had this effect on her.

He continued to rub her underneath and Sakura began to moan out in pure pleasure as she felt herself getting even more wet. Hidan was by now sucking and literally chewing on her lips hungrily like they were the essence of life.

Slowly, when she couldn't help being pleasured anymore… she had stopped fighting and closed her eyes. Hidan noticing that she isn't struggling anymore had freed her wrists and released her now bruised mouth. His mouth travelled down to her neck.

"Hmmm… uhhhhh…" She moaned and moaned as he sucked the sensitive parts of her neck; branding her as his. He continued on sucking and marking her with his wet kisses while Sakura continued to moan and purr like a kitten being caressed by her master. She didn't know where to put her hands as Hidan obviously didn't like her touching his hair so she settled for clutching the covers of her bed.

He stopped after a couple of minutes and he looked at her. He loved what he saw. Her lips are swollen and her neck is now filled with red marks caused by his wet kisses. Also, her eyes showed the one thing he always wanted to see: want. He smirked. Easier than he had thought.

"Sakura.. you know that only I know where touch you?" To get his point across he bit down on the spot where her neck and shoulder met making the girl give out a moan.

After kissing every little spot on her neck Hidan continued to her chest. Sakura's breath hitched when he bit down on an erect nipple while using his other hand to twist the twin.

"Ahhhh… uuh.." She bit down on her lip as she tried to hold down her moans. When Hidan couldn't hear her moans he lifted his head and furrowed.

"Hey… don't fucking do that. I want to hear you small slutty moans." Not really charming but Sakura complied nevertheless.

Hidan impatiently tore off her bra and watched lustfully as her breasts unfolded before him. It sure wasn't the biggest he had seen but they were quite pretty and perky. The man lowered his head and began to lick and suck on the sensitive skin.

"AH! H-hidan..aah.." Sakura threw her head back as she moaned with every suck and lick.

"You like it, don't you bitch?" He teased and he slipped his hand inside Sakura's drenched underwear and rubbed his finger on her sensitive peak. He was rewarded by another load moan from Sakura and she wrapped around her arms to his shoulder and rested her head at his neck.

"H-Hidan.. why are you doing this?" She said helplessly. "Ahhhh!" She moaned once more when he rubbed once again her womanhood. Her loud moans with his advances are enough to make him harder and bigger.

"I fuck around a lot my little pink haired bitch, but do you know what?" He stopped up his actions completely to look at her. She whimpered at the cease of action making him smirk.

".. Wh-what?" She said almost desperate for him to continue. He lowered his head and licked her slightly bleeding lips.

"None of those whores turn me on as much as you do," he said in a sultry voice that was so unlike him.

Those words made Sakura blush to the tip of her hair roots. She could feel her heart thump in her chest and her body grow, if possible, hotter.

"And now I think it's time to make you _mine_."

He didn't wait for any respond when he pushed her legs wide apart using his knees and slipped two fingers on her wet hole.

"AHH! It… it hurts…" Sakura exclaimed while subconsciously trying to stop him from what he was doing. Somehow she had managed to hold Hidan at bay even though he had quite bluntly stated multiply times that he wanted to 'fuck her so hard'.

She wasn't sure she was ready for this and she wasn't sure if Hidan really was the person she should be giving her virginity to. Even Ino still had her virginity! Should she really be losing it at the age of 16?

"Tell me, Sakura… am I the first one doing this to you?" Hidan said sounding genuinely curious and he pulled out his fingers only to push it back in an instant.

"S.. st… uhhh… stop… ahhh.. stop it.. pleasssssssee…ahhh! Ahhh!"

"Answer me." He commanded. He slid another finger, lifted one of her legs, and quickened his assault at her womanhood.

"Y… yes. Ahhhh… mmmmm…. This… uhhhh… is… my… ahhhhh… fir… first… ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Gaaaahh.. Timeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed when he made her cum.

Sakura's head fell back on her pillow, panting like a madman. She looked up at Hidan and her heart skipped several beats at the looks he was sending her. She wasn't sure if she should feel horny or be scared out of her mind.

His violet eyes were shinning and were fixed on her with a hungrily look filled with lust. A look that knocked all air out of Sakura's lungs. He was actually looking at her like she was some kind of meal.

"Virgin?" His voice was husky and his eyes travelled over her body, resting at her abused womanhood. Sakura could swear that he was almost drooling.

She gulped not giving him any reply. Hidan's handsome features broke out in a feral like grin. He neared his face hers and Sakura shivered when she felt his hot breath fan over her face.

"Sorry Sakura. But I am not gentle to any bitches. And you won't be any exception." Sakura's eyes widened at his words and fear cursed through her body.

Hidan seemed to enjoy her frightened look. The way her emerald green orbs widened only turned him the more on. He leaned a little up and took of his shirt exposing his firm chest and abs. Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost drooled at his gorgeous body.

"Like what you're seeing?" He teased and guided her hands to feel his hard muscled stomach. She wouldn't deny that she liked what she's seeing and it turned her on more and more. Her center was becoming more wet as time passes. "Feel it?" She only nodded in response. "That's not the only thing hard on me, right now." She heard him say and in an instant, he guided her hands to feel the huge bulge on his pants.

She didn't know if she was stupid or just blinded by lust because she could feel herself get excited. Wasn't she supposed to be scared out of her wits? He had almost promised to hurt her.

Before she knew of it he had slid off his pants and his boxers followed. Her face grew the shade of her hair when she saw the large throbbing cock and the fear was back in full force.

"N-no! It's too big!" She protested when he once again spread her legs and situated himself between them. He looked at her with a look that was anything but comforting.

"I know bitch.. But I'll make it fit into your tight little pussy," he said and gave her a wink.

"By the way. Didn't you say your mom was home?" He asked. Not that he gave a single fuck but he was just curious. Sakura blushed and her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her.

"MMm.. the .. the rooms are sound proof.." she said in a timid voice. Hidan raised an eyebrow. So earlier she had just tried to scare him off? As if. He scoffed

She gasped when she felt Hidan's dick in close contact with her burning hole. She was scared but at the same time she felt a burning feeling well up inside of her. It was want. She wanted this because her whole body was screaming for it.

"You're as wet as a fucking water fall." He smirked when she felt herself blushing with his statement. "Say it bitch and I'll give it to you."

"Huh? AHhhh!" She moaned once again when he rubbed his dick to her… again and again. "Stop…" She said and she reached for his hip to pull him closer to her.

"Not yet, my little slutty whore. Say it first. Tell me you want me."

"Ahhhh… Please…" She helplessly trying to pull him closer to end her misery. She wanted it. She wanted it badly. All she wanted now is to for him to end the exquisite torture she is in.

"Say that you want me."

"I want you." She admitted.

"Again."

"I want you." And to prove her point, she pulled his head and kissed him torridly. He smirked

With one swift move, he entered his cock on her hot, wet and tight walls; earning a scream from Sakura's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It… it hurts…" Sakura whined and he can feel something dripping to his dick. When he withdraw his dick, he saw a trace of blood around his cock. Did he care? Not really

He pushed his dick inside her again which earned a loud moan from Sakura's mouth. He gasped when her tight walls clenched around his dick. Hidan wasn't afraid to admit that she felt so fucking good. He should have fucked her before or at least found a virgin.

"Fuck… You are so tight.." He panted.

_So hot. So tight. Fuck._

Sakura trashed around in pain. It felt like she was being torn open and it was anything but pleasurable at that point. Her knuckles were white as she desperately fisted the covers of her bed trying to hold the tears at bay meanwhile Hidan was in heaven.

He began to pumping in and out of her. Sakura screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her arms wrapped around his back and she dug her fingernails into his skin.

"Ah! Bitch!" Hidan hissed in pain but didn't shake her off. He continued to pound into her tight heat and Sakura's screams soon turned into loud moans.

She was seeing white. She felt like she was on the seventh cloud and she liked it. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as Hidan pounded into her. They soon found a rhythm and began rocking forth and back.

"Ahhh! Aaaah!" Sakura screamed in pleasure. Hidan groaned and panted as beard of sweat formed on his handsome face.

And he continued his assault… pumping in and out of her. Changing its pace to prolong the sensation. Faster… then slower… then faster… then slower…

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Hidaa-ahhhhhhhh!" He quickened his pace; her breasts are bouncing wildly as he thrusts in and out of her; she kept on screaming his name; her legs are placed on his shoulder.

"Scream my name bitch!" Hidan commanded as he continued his thrusts. Sakura could barely form a single thought in her lust-hazed mind. Hidan impatiently repeated his demand.

"Aaaah Hida… Ahhh.. Hidaaaaaaaaaan!" She screamed his name as she reached her peak. Her body trembled violently as she had the best orgasm in her life and the juices flowed out of her womanhood coating Hidan's cock. Said man smirked satisfied and continued his assault of her womanly jewel.

A last final thrust and Hidan reached completeness as he emptied himself into the small pinkette. The man collapsed on top of Sakura not even bothering that he was almost crushing her.

They panted as they tried to catch their breath. Hidan's limp cock was still inside Sakura and she was beginning to wonder when he would pull out. As though reading her thoughts Hidan pulled out and moved off of her, collapsing next to her.

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened. How had she gone from being totally mad at him to letting him do _this_ to her? She was obviously losing her own sanity. Hidan obviously had an effect on her nobody before him had. She was still pondering just what she liked about him. But man had that felt so freaking awesome. Sakura had never before felt so complete and satisfied. She gazed at the male next to her.

She blushed when he saw his violet eyes were fixed on her. She felt her heart thump. She had read so many novels about this particular moment just after a couple have had sex. Maybe Hidan would finally say something charming and nice?

"Hey. If you get pregnant, I am going to leave you."

_This.. is an unhealthy love_.. Sakura thought.

* * *

** Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this one then you'll probably like my other oneshot! Check it out!**

**Oh! And please do review, they encourage me to continue writing. Thanks.**

**And by the way if you want me to write on some other couple then feel free to ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Wonderful Readers. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but since many people asked for a continuation, here it is!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto... yet *insert evil cackle her***

**Warning; This chapter contains foul language.**

**This chapter is going to be somewhat short! But hope you like it!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Unhealthy Love: Chapter 2**

The sun seeped through the curtain and danced on smooth ivory skin. Emerald green orbs cracked open and a hand went up to ruffle in bubblegum pink hair. Sakura glanced at the alarmclock on her nightstand.

It was 8:10.

Her small petite body bolted upright in the bed as she scrambled out of the bed; she was late. Half-way across the room, on her way to the bedroom, last night's event shot down on her like a light bolt. She came to a screeching halt and spun around on her feet, her eyes wide. She didn't know why she was surprised the other side of the bed wasn't empty.

_Of course he wouldn't be there!_ Her heart felt a little heavy in her chest, but she ignored it as she made her way to the bathroom. She glared at her own image in the mirror and couldn't help but cringe at what met her. Who on earth had the combination of screaming bubblegum hair and green eyes? She stuck out like a sore thumb. She sighed. Maybe she didn't deserve more than that bastard to a boyfriend.

**Well, the sex was DAMN HOT!**Her inner self screamed in triumph, and Sakura blushed scarlet. She had tried very hard not to think about it, but thank to her perverted mind, it was in futile. The images returned to her.

Hidan's toned chest shining and glistening with small beads of sweat. His violet eyes darkened and glowing with pure lust and want. His slightly rough hands against her soft skin, his lips all over her. "NONONO!" Sakura tugged in her hair in frustration as she felt herself getting worked up just at the mere images. Then the full weight of realization hit her like a train.

She had lost her virginity to _Hidan_. _Hidan _of all people!

**Oh come on! You must admit his sex on legs!** She ignored her inner mind as she collapsed on the cold floor. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip was wobbling. She was going to cry, she knew it.

His words echoed in her mind;

_If you get pregnant, I am going to leave you._

Hot, big tears trailed down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. How could she allow things to get this far? She should've broken up with him long ago. Why was it that she clung to him? Just because he _kind_ of 'nursed' her broken heart? This guy was every definition of a bad boyfriend, yet she'd allowed him to have her just as he wanted. She'd allowed him to have her just a few hours after he'd cheated on her with some other skank.

_I am worthless… I am so worthless._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I swear, I am going to wax his balls! Then I am going to cut them off and force feed them to him! That fucking piece of shit, how fucking dare he!" Ino was throwing a tantrum. She was pacing forth and back in Sakura's room. Her pretty features were contorted into an angered expression; her blue eyes were a sea in storm. She was waving her hands in all kinds of directions.

"Ino… please," Sakura whispered from where she was perched on her bed. She rolled the mug of hot chocolate Ino had made to her in her hand. After breaking down in her bathroom this morning, she had called Ino to tell her she didn't want to go to school and why. Ino had of course been beyond furious.

Ino turned to look at her pink-haired friend, and she hated what she saw. She hated that Hidan had reduced her best friend to this mess. Sakura used to be shy and without much confidence, but that was back in middle school. She had turned to a feisty little one in high school, and Ino knew that was what had attracted Hidan in the first place. However, now he had bruised – no _destroyed_ her self-confidence and self-worth. Destroyed everything Ino had worked so hard for, and that fucking bastard was going to pay, if it was the last thing she did.

"Look, forehead," She sighed softly as she dumped down next to Sakura and drew her into a side-ways hug. "You deserve so much more, you agree, right?" She asked and peered down at her. Sakura was silent for a moment and just sat there, staring at her chocolate, before she lifted her green eyes to meet Ino's blue ones.

"… Yes," She said, her voice slightly unsure, but Ino smiled. It was enough for her. "Good," She said and nodded, clapping Sakura on the shoulder.

"Then you need to come back at him!"

Sakura looked warily at her blond friend. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. "And how so?" She asked and regretted it the minute it left her mouth. A devilish smirk spread across Ino's face.

"Well," She said as she climbed to her feet and stood in front of Sakura. "The bastard and his useless friends hang out at this club downtown Konoha…" She trailed off, like she was expecting Sakura to fill in the rest. Sakura just stared at her, and Ino sighed hopelessly.

She leaned down and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, her blue eyes boring into her intently. "You're going to cheat on him right in front of him, my dearest!" She explained. Sakura gasped and almost dropped the mug. "Ino, I can't!" She exclaimed as she placed the mug on the nightstand and shook her head fervently. Ino frowned deeply and glared half-heartedly at her. "And why is that exactly?" She sneered.

"Because…" Sakura trailed off, not sure what to say. She didn't know why she wouldn't cheat on Hidan. For god's sake, they weren't even really together at this point. Not when Hidan fucked every girl at every corner. She wasn't exclusive, and she knew that very well. Why couldn't she do the same? It would only be fair, right?

**Hell yeah! Finally! Let's go get some fresh meat!** Sakura frantically shook her head to get rid of her inner self's thoughts.

"I can't…" She whispered as got to her feet and walked over the window. She heard Ino sigh frustrated behind her as she stomped up to her. "Why!? Why do you have to play the good girl when he's being such a bastard!?" Ino was on the verge of yelling now, and her face was slowly reddening. "You don't deserve this Sak! Not a tiny bit! He doesn't deserve you!"

"It's no use fighting fire with fire, Ino!" Sakura yelled as she turned to face her upset friend. "It won't solve anything! It'll only create a bigger fire, and I'll just end up getting burnt!"

"Then what!?" Ino yelled back, flailing with her hands. "What will you do?! Let him treat you like a piece of trash!? Well, I am not getting on board with that!"

"I am going to break up with him! Is that enough for you!?" Sakura snapped, her green eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms and glared at her best friend. She knew Ino only wanted to help, but she would only makes matters worse. "Besides, he won't even care if I fucked another guy right in front of him!" Sakura blushed at her own vulgar language. It defiantly seemed like Hidan was rubbing off on her.

"No way!" Ino object, shaking her head. "I want him to feel what it's like and trust me, he will care if you hooked up with another guy!"

"Ino!" Sakura looked appalled at the blonde. "I am not going to hook up with another guy!"

"I never said that!" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder tightly and looked into her eyes. "Only a small make-out. Just, trust me, okay? Please?" She spilled her blue eyes wide open and gave Sakura the puppy look. Sakura tried to resist, but she'd always been weak to that look. Besides, her inner self was making cartwheels inside her head at the thought of making out with another guy.

Finally, she succumbed and sighed deeply, and Ino squealed in ecstasy. "Yes!" She grabbed Sakura's hands and began making a silly dance all around the room. "Just you wait!" She laughed. "He's never going to know what hit him!"

"Where's are we going to find a random guy, who'll be willing to make out with me?" Sakura inquired, getting a little dizzy as she tried to keep up with her hyper friend. Ino smirked. "Everyone would want to have a piece of you," She assured. "And we are going to doll you up so no man in miles would be able to resist you, baby!"

Sakura was slowly regretting her decision to agree.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be much longer! I promise.**

**So, how far do you want Sakura to go with this guy?**

**How do you think Hidan will react?**

**Until next time :) x**


End file.
